cubeaismfandomcom-20200214-history
The Holy Apple
The Holy Apple General The Holy Apple is the king of all apples, and created them. It is unknown how he came to being. Lore None at this time. The Path of Apple-y Goodness Level 1 – Apple Finder * Apple!: Find an Apple in a dungeon. Golden Apples don't count! You may not eat this Apple or any other Apples. You may not eat Golden Apples, too. The Holy Apple doesn't like people eating Its children. Oh, by the way, apples may never ever touch anything unclean. Clean things are: Diamonds, Gold, Apples, Redstone, Glowstone. Especially dirty are cobblestone, your hand, your inventory (you have to protect your Apples by surrounding them with something clean), your mouth, dirt, gravel, soul sand, netherrack, obsidian, clay and sand. If anything dirty touches an Apple you have to jump with your inventory filled with your most valuable resources (except your Apples) into a lava lake and make a Golden Apple out of the contaminated Apple as soon as possible. If your Apple touches something unclean you have to jump into a lava lake with your inventory filled with anything, it just has to be full and you have to make a Golden Apple out of the contaminated Apple. * Why that?: Build your base like normal near the Dungeon you found the Apple in. Add one room. This room's walls have to be fully covered with paintings. You will expand this room in Level Two. Level 2 – Apple Liker *'The Apple's Shrine:' Build a secret door into your painting room. Not a piston one, a painting one. Just cover the hole or door with a painting. Then build a stair downwards a bit behind the secret door. Dig about 10 blocks down, then create a room which is 7*7*3 big. Build another room after this room. This room is The Chapel of The Holy Apple. Build a Shrine of The Holy Apple there. *'Horizontal Apple:' Build an Apple with roses and tall grass. Level 3 – Apple Lover *'The Holy Room:' You must now make your Chapel of The Holy Apple out of Apple Blocks and build a 5*5 pool of lava in the room in front of The Chapel of The Holy Apple to protect your Chapel of The Holy Apple from enemies. *'Gold!:' You have to make at least one Golden Apple. Level 4 – Apple Addict *'More Gold!:' Make your Apple Shrine out of Gold Blocks. It may only touch Diamond Blocks. Make the Protection Room fully of Mossy Cobblestone. *'More Apples!:' Collect a full stack of Apples and eight Golden Apples. If you have a mod which allows you to store items so you can see them (for example Risugami's Shelves Mod) you have to use the most expensive show-and-store block to store the Apples and Golden Apples. If this is unclean, you have to surround your Apples with Diamonds and your Golden Apples with Diamond Blocks. If it is dirty, you have to use the most expensive one which isn't dirty. You have to store your Apples and Golden Apples in The Chapel of The Holy Apple. You are now a fully anointed Apple Addict and your name can be added to the The Holy Apple's Faithful list. Congratulations on completing the challenge! The Holy Apple is proud of you. Category:Fan-Made God Category:Food-Based God Category:Spirit